


The new house, planning with fun

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Series: Resident Evil [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: I gave Chris and Claire more background info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: After a sexy morning romp in bed, Chris and Leon starting planning their new home.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Series: Resident Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The new house, planning with fun

**Author's Note:**

> (Set after Vendetta)
> 
> It's also posted [Here](https://lovelystorytime.wordpress.com/). That's my main website where I update and upload before here so check it out

There was warmth blossoming his skin, gentle kisses against his bare shoulder. This roused Leon from his deep sleep, his eyes heavy but fluttering as he savored the silky sheets surrounding him. He could feel Chris's firm body cradling his, the perfect way to wake up after not seeing Chris for over thirty hours. He could feel Chris's mouth caress his neck, just simply pressing kisses on Leon's body. He was sore from last night's activities being a little rough. Chris hummed, nibbling on Leon's ear while his finger dragged slow circles around Leon's nipples.

“You awake?”

Leon reached behind, lightly gripping Chris's hair as the caresses made him hard. “Maybe. What are you gonna do if I am?”

Chris chuckled as Leon pressed himself closer, soaking up Chris's affection like a cat. It was amazing to see how soft and sensual Leon could get when he was allowed to relax, not being forced to fight dangerous creatures or be faced with bullshit politics. If it was up to Chris, this is how they would wake up all the time. But with him hinting his retirement to the BSAA, they were trying to suck all they could out of him. He had already been gone almost four days this past week, which was draining him. He also had to talk to Jill about taking over his position.

Chris chuckled as Leon ground his ass against Chris, pretending he was still asleep. “Well if my darling Leon is too tired from last night, I can get up and start the day without him.” Chris caressed his hand down to Leon's entrance, teasing Leon.

Leon grunted, pushing his hips into Chris's hand. “Hell no.”

Chris, knowing his lover was sore after last night, was careful as his middle finger felt a slight slickness leftover and he pressed in, hoping his finger wasn't too dry. Leon bit his hip, his hand going straight for Chris's hand as his leg opened up. “More lube.”

Chris nodded and quickly moved over to their lube dispenser, waiting the two seconds and then coming back to Leon. It was certainly easier to press in this time, crooking his finger just enough for Leon to twitch in pleasure. “Good? Too sore?”

Leon shook his head. “Nah, it's fine for your finger but I need more lube if you want to shove your cock in me.” He shivered as Chris wiggled his finger against his spot, his leg trembling as Chris nudged his leg to go over his hip. It was getting hot under the covers but they were slowly going down his hips as Chris's leg started pushing it away for them. Another finger was introduced into Leon's body, scissoring him gently. Chris's fingers weren't too big but as of right now, they made Leon feel full and he loved it. Those fingers were able to stretch him out efficiently and quickly as Leon grew impatient.

“Chris hurry up, get in me now.”

Leon angled his body, moving to rest his weight more on Chris as he slicked himself up, Chris lining himself up to butt gently at Leon's entrance. Chris used both hands to cup Leon's chest, using the leverage to thrust up. The stretch was a little painful but it dissipated as Chris went slow, rubbing Leon's entrance with a finger.

“Good?”

Leon moaned in response, his hands coming up to grasp at the sheets, forcing his hips backwards. Chris took to a slow but intense pace, grunting at how hot Leon was inside. One hand went to grasp Leon's hip while the other played with Leon's cock, only getting hotter as he felt Leon drip into his hand. Leon whimpered as Chris's hips forced his legs to stay open, angling that cock to hit deep in him.

Chris bit down on Leon's neck, feeling his stomach tightened with the threat of release but Leon had to come first. He rolled his hips, driving himself forward harsher into Leon.

“ _Fuck_!” Leon held onto the sheets more, ignoring the slight ripping sounds as he got lost in Chris's pace. He didn't notice himself drool as he panted into his pillow, pleasure racing up his spine as Chris covered his upper body in hickies. “ _Chris_ I'm close!”

Chris rested his forehead against Leon's neck, his muscles aching for release. “Then let go Leon, let go.” He leaned in, feeling like time stopped as he whispered into Leon's ear. “I love you Leon.”

Those words, spoken in such a genuine way, always made Leon melt and almost cry. He tipped over, making a mess in Chris's fist, gasping for air as Chris kept thrusting, eager for his own release. Chris ground his hips, rolling them in a tight circle as Leon grew tight around him, forcing his orgasm out of him. Their bodies twitched as they relaxed, Chris moving them around so he could kiss Leon.

Chris smiled, “You good?” He wiped his hand on the sheets, knowing Leon was going to make him do the laundry later. Leon laid his head against Chris's chest, taking in deep breaths. “Yeah. Let me rest a bit and we can go shower and have breakfast.”

“Ok.” Chris closed his eyes, tugging the clean parts of the sheet over them for a small nap.

–

After a quick shower, Chris threw a roll of papers to Leon as he massaged his neck, taking a deep drink of his coffee. “There's the land layout as well as the deeds and other paperwork that came with buying the land. It's an hour out of town and our only neighbors are farmers and are at least thirty minutes away.”

Leon whistled as he saw how much land Chris had purchased, knowing land wasn't cheap at the moment. “How did you do this? I know you get a decent paycheck but not this good.”

Chris winced, rubbing the back of his head as he explained to Leon. “You know how my parents died when me and Claire were young right? Well we actually had an uncle a couple states away.”

He sighed, “And when the police contacted him about us, he didn't want us and by that time I was old enough to take care of Claire so it didn't matter.” He held Leon's hand, sipping on his coffee.

“But as of a couple years ago, about the same time you came back from Spain, he died and turns out he had quite a bit of money. So I turned up to his will reading and I was surprised when he left me and Claire everything. His guilt had eaten him alive, knowing that we were alone after Raccoon City.”

Chris poured his cold coffee into the sink before getting a new cup. “So I talked to Claire about putting the money away until we really needed it and I've only been adding to it since the BSAA pays for my guns, ammo, and medical bills. So buying that land was easy since I didn't touch it at all when I lost my memories.”

Leon raised an eyebrow, watching Chris as he mentioned his period of amnesia, smiling when it looked like Chris wasn't bothered. He leaned in to kiss Chris before glancing back at the papers, excited at all the land they had to play with. He didn't like the fact that Chris paid for everything and he would definitely throw his money into the ring as well.

“So what did you have in mind when it came to designing the house?”

Chris grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled out a piece of paper, sliding over to Leon. Leon gaped at the detailed blueprint Chris had, labeled and even colored. It was impressive for a man who liked to shoot first and ask questions later. He scanned every inch of the paper and took in the landscaping, how there was two driveways leading up to the apparent mansion Chris had drawn.

“When did you do this? It's amazing.”

Chris waved Leon off, rubbing his nose sheepishly. “I had a lot of time on my hands and Claire decided a coloring book would help me unwind.” He looked down at his hands, biting his lip. “And I missed you, so I did this. On the back is a list of each floor, the rooms, and the possible furniture I thought would be good.”

Leon whistled. The blueprint had sections color-coded, telling Leon where the bedrooms were, the kitchen, the garage, etc. There were measured boxes where the appliances would go. And Leon liked the layout Chris went with. “This looks really good. Do you mind if I choose the color scheme? Or did you pick?”

“I wanted us to choose the colors together.” Chris kissed Leon, his hand cupping Leon's jaw. “I want us to design every inch of this together. This was just to help me visualize what it could look like. You're welcome to change anything.”

Leon bit his lip, a small part of him not believing he was with this amazing man. He winked, “Gotcha. Any colors you want to avoid?”

“Red and white.” Leon understood immediately, jotting down possible colors. “How about we do the house in black and dark blue? We can go modern with stainless steel appliances paired with leather couches and light wood furniture.”

“Sounds good. I can't wait to go shopping with you. Claire is going to be so pissed that we're doing this without her. She would have been insistent that we go with red.”

Leon shook his head. “That sister of yours. We're just lucky that she's not barging in on us every day since she moved nearby. You know we'd have dinner with her every night if Sherry didn't take up some of her time as well.”

Chris loved his sister but she was too nosy for her own good. Jill was the same but she could hide it a little better. But he loved them all the same. “Let's keep the house a secret. Then nobody but us has the final opinion.”

“You do realize that she's going to stay at our new house for as long as she can? We might as well design one guest room on the second floor for her since I know she would want to be close to us.” Leon raised an eyebrow, chuckling as Chris's facepalmed into his hand. “And you know she loves her IKEA furniture and unless you want to build everything, we're gonna hire someone else to do it.”

“Damn right. So we'll make the guest room that's next to the stairs hers and we can make Sherry and Jake's the one right next to hers. Then Jill can have the one downstairs and we're good to go. And we'll make Claire's bed a king size so if Barry visits, he can have the room downstairs and the girls can share upstairs. Hopefully that works because I really don't want a third floor.”

Leon shook his head, patting Chris's shoulder as he started to clean up. “Stop thinking. It looks good and we just need to find a contractor to get the ball rolling. Now we have to go grocery shopping for dinner tonight and I have a feeling Claire will show up tonight so we need to grab something sweet for dessert.”

“Yes dear.”

Leon rolled his eyes, punching Chris on the shoulder before squeezing it. “Get your ass moving before I kick it.”

“Please and thank you.” Leon eyed Chris's smirk. A moment of silence.

“Ow!”

Leon smirked and grabbed his keys, ignoring a pouting Chris as they left the apartment, holding hands as they left to go buy food for later.


End file.
